Indiscretions
by nani27
Summary: Yoh naively said "something" of his intimacy with Anna in basis of a scene from her favorite soap opera. All will learn that if you comment Anna s private life cannot possibly emerge unhurt.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, I have no millionaire doing this story (would be great XD) but the story is MINE.

I´m sorry for my English, I know it´s not the best but I hope that you understand the story. This is my first story in English. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>All (and when I say all is everyone, including Hao) found in the Asakura inn. It was summer vacations and Yoh had thought that it was a great idea join his all friends and his brother for enjoy the vacations.<p>

Of course Anna didn´t think the same but, if it this makes Yoh be happy, she would accept. Obviously she accepted after put to suffer Yoh, she had a reputation to care after all and she didn´t permit that anyone think that with the passage of the time she was softening.

Strangely all were calm and quiet, considering that every five minutes some (read Len and Horo) are put to fight or annoy (read Hao) to anyone who crossed in front of him.

What is the reason of the strangely tranquility?

Anna was watching her favorite soap opera and the plot had captivated all the habitants of the Inn, who were also watching the soap opera with Anna, only with the condition (who we are kidding? The threat) that anyone can stay in complete silence. Although all weren´t watching the soap opera.

- Funga Fu Fu Funga Fu Fu Funga Fu Fu

Yoh paid more attention to his precious orange, which revolved around the table while whispering his "Funga Fu Fu" that the soap opera which didn´t even know what it was called.

Hao looked his brother as soon as began the first commercials breaks and couldn´t ask himself, how the hell Yoh was his other half? Definitely his twin brother takes idiocy and the beauty, intelligence and gallantry possessed him.

- Psss Anna – Hao whispered as he pricked with his finger the itako arm.

- What do you want? Don´t distract me at any time the commercials crap finish and the soap opera continue – the blonde replied without even looking him.

- It´s Yoh.

- What about him? – Anna asked confused.

- I was just wondering. Is it normal that? – Hao pointed to his brother and Anna found the scene of Yoh and his orange – Is it delayed, stupid or have a psychological problem?

Anna continued to see her fiancé who was busy in his "Funga Fu Fu" and felt deeply ashamed. She blushed and turned to see Hao.

- He has a stupid obsession with oranges and… - she sigh – I think it´s all that you said.

Hao laughed and then turned his gaze to the screen as the soap opera again after long commercials.

Yoh looked out of his trance when a scene of the soap opera caught his attention, scene that made the others were more interested (more? Yes, more) in the soap opera.

The star was in what appeared to be her room, screaming the gallant of the soap that once and for all leave her alone, that he should understood that she couldn´t love him because she couldn´t feel love for anyone, that the love was a matter of weak and therefore their way to being so cold and dictatorial never going to change. Never needed no one else than herself. The actor insisted that she was capable to feel love, which he knew she loved him as much as he loves her and that´s why he never leave her alone and, if is necessary fight against for all to have on his side and to live their love.

- Open the door Maria Teresa! DANIEL RICARDO LOVES YOU AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HIM! – Horo screamed to the TV with a crybaby in the eye while all looked him with joke.

Anna threw her empty rate and ended up directly to the Horo´s head while she gave him a bad look to be quiet and Len whispered a fool as he turned to see what happened in the soap.

Maria Teresa had already opened the door to her room and was screaming to Daniel Ricardo, then both say how much love each other and give away a passionate kiss, which was followed by many more and he reclined on the bed and caresses began to get heated.

- Look Annita! This is EXACTLY the same thing that happened to us. Even they went to bed to DO THAT as WE.

Yes, that was Yoh, who was smile.

Yes, Anna for the first time in her life was totally in shock and unable to react (or even breath).

Yes, all watched them in complete amazement.

- What did you said…Yoh? – ask Hao surprised.

- Yes, them, the protagonists. Annita and I did the same thing the day we confessed our love – Yoh confessed with a radiant smile.

- Do you love each other? – Len asks even without leaving him astonishment.

- Yes n.n

Everyone looked at Anna who apparently still did not react.

- Are we talking about the same Anna? – Manta wondered.

- Yes jijiji – said Yoh – but I´m sure my Annita gives the most passionate kisses and is the best in the be…

- YOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Anna didn´t let him finish and as she could hit him and left him unconscious, but strangely they all saw as the table was no longer in the place.

The itako, breathing hard and her cheeks red by anger that caused the indiscretion of Yoh, glared at all her look. And if looks could kill, all had been more than 100m below grand.

- If you dare remember this event – commented the itako with calm voice, which caused more fear – considered yourself dead people.

The last thing they heard was a loud slam of the door in the second floor.

- Poor Yoh – Horo comment as everyone nodded agreeing with him – although I will never imagine that "Anna the witch" could, if she wants, be passionate.

- I knew that behind that beautiful body was a whole sexy woman – Hao said – this girl has it all: beauty, attitude and sensuality. Damn, my brother it´s so lucky!

- Well, now we know that Anna is totally different when she is alone with Yoh – Ren said.

- Even I come to think that she would be frigid! – Impishly exclaimed the Ainu.

PLAF!

Now, we could appreciate Horo, Hao and Len keeping company to Yoh in the floor. All were unconscious and strangely not only lacked the table, but a few chairs and a lamp too.

- Does anyone else want to keep company with these idiots? – Anna asks to the rest who were frightened. All denied – I thought so.

Everyone understood that no one, NO ONE talks about private life of Anna Kyouyama not emerge unscathed.

Rule No. 1: If you talk about the intimacy of Anna, prepare to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes that no one reads:<strong>

Something that came out of a dull moment and seeing SK and read the manga… I don´t know, found myself inadvertently thinking about this and would not be happy until I can publish

How about the story? Would you like it? Do at least I made them laugh a little?

If you like the story I hope that you leave me some comment.


End file.
